1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a server rack for holding a number of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Server system racks have been provided for housing electronic equipment, such as network server systems, data storage devices, power supplies, and the like. Industry standards have been adopted for server system racks, including adoption of standard vertical heights, horizontal widths, and horizontal depths of system racks. Different level servers follow different industry standards of server rack. A server rack generally includes a receiving bracket for accommodating electronic components and a base for supporting the receiving bracket. Conventionally, a rail structure that includes an internal rail, an external rail, and a supporting bracket for the rails is generally adopted by a high level server, for mounting the receiving bracket on the base of the server rack. However, the rail structures for the server rack is complex and costly, particularly if used in a low level server rack.
What is needed, therefore, is a server rack suitable for a low level server and capable of stably holding electronic components.